This application seeks funding to upgrade our 3 Tesla whole body research MRI scanner which is currently fully utilized by projects relying on in vivo magnetic resonance imaging and spectroscopy at Emory University. The 3 Tesla scanner targeted for the requested upgrade is a 10-year-old Siemens Trio and is no longer state-of-the-art, particularly in terms of its multichannel receiving capability and associated RF coil. The upgrade is critically needed for us to provide the state-of-the-art in vivo imaging and spectroscopy capabilities, particularly for achieving the best data acquisition speed and data quality. In addition, the upgrade will provide us with latest sequences and software tools available from the vendor to maximize the usage of the scanner. Overall, the upgrade will significantly enhance Emory's federally funded research projects currently conducted on the scanner by 7 major users and a dozen minor users.